walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 90
Issue 90 is the ninetieth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 15: We Find Ourselves. It was originally published on October 26, 2011. Plot Synopsis Rick orders Nicholas to put the gun down, which Nicholas complies with. Rick reiterates the "united we stand, divided we fall" line from the one-dollar bill, and wants to leave it at that. Surprised, Nicholas asks if Rick isn't going to kill him, Spencer, and Olivia. Rick tells him that the Alexandria Safe-Zone is practically a paradise and that the most important resource they have is people. Thus, he doesn't want to kill him and, in fact, needs him, and vice versa. He tells Nicholas that, while they will be keeping an eye on him, he can talk to them about whatever grievance he might have. He then orders Nicholas to go home. Before everyone disperses, he stops Denise to ask about Carl. Rick visits Carl, who asks him about the noise outside. Rick tells him that some of the residents were causing trouble, but that it's handled now. Carl asks if Rick had to kill anybody. Somewhat shocked, Rick tells him that he didn't, and asks Carl if he wants to go home. As they walk out of the clinic, Rick asks Carl how he's feeling. Carl is okay, but hungry. Carl asks if Rick would be sad if he had died. Perplexed, Rick wonders why Carl would ask him something like that. Carl clarifies that he knows his father loves him, but that he doesn't think he would be sad since he is so "strong". Rick assures Carl that he'd be devastated if anything were to happen to him, and explains that sadness has nothing to do with strength. Carl is confused, as he remembers Rick telling him to not be sad after Lori died, but Rick tells him it's not something he can really control. Rick tells Carl to stop being "strong" and let himself feel sad and afraid. Carl is confused, but Rick embraces his son before he can respond. They are interrupted by Nicholas, who tells Rick he also has a family. After Rick sends Carl inside, Nicholas tells him how grateful he is to Rick that he got to see his family again and explains that his actions were driven by ego. He recounts how he was a failure before the apocalypse, and that Alexandria was supposed to be a fresh start for him. After Rick forced him to dig moats, he felt like Rick was keeping him form his dreams, but he now knows that it was him all along. While he was irrational, he assures Rick that he's not crazy or dangerous, and thanks Rick for not killing him. After he leaves, Andrea asks Rick what that was about. Holly tells Abraham they're running low on food and that her fellow Alexandrians are losing their minds, which Abraham acknowledges. In bed, Holly tells Abraham that she thinks he'd make a better leader than Rick. After tucking Sophia in, Glenn confides in Maggie that he's worried about Nicholas being free. Suddenly. Maggie starts crying, since she doesn't feel safe inside the walls anymore. Andrea visits Rick's house and asks how Carl is doing. Rick comes down and confides in Andrea about wanting to kill Nicholas because of his stupidity. Rick confesses to Andrea that he feels like he died a long time ago, but she tells him, "Don't you think it's about time you came back to life?" Rick and Andrea then embrace in a kiss. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Spencer Monroe *Barbara *Holly *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents Deaths *None Trivia *This issue marks the beginning of Rick and Andrea's relationship. * This issue also marks the 75th appearances of both Carl Grimes and Glenn. External Links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2011/10/27/the-walking-dead-90-review ru:Выпуск 90 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise